Black ice
, Canada}} Black ice, sometimes called clear ice, is a thin coating of on a surface, especially on roads. The ice itself is not black, but visually , allowing the often black road below to be seen through it. The typically low levels of noticeable ice pellets, snow, or sleet surrounding black ice means that areas of the ice are often practically invisible to drivers or people stepping on it. There is, thus, a risk of slippage and subsequent accident due to the unexpected loss of traction. Definitions The term "black ice" in the United States is often incorrectly used to describe any type of ice that forms on roadways, even when standing water on roads turns to ice as the temperature falls below freezing. Correctly defined, black ice is formed on relatively dry roads, rendering it invisible to drivers. It occurs when the textures present in all pavements very slightly below the top of the road surface contain water or moisture, thereby presenting a dry surface to tires until that water or moisture freezes and expands; drivers then find they are riding above the road surface on a honeycombed invisible sheet of ice. Three other definitions of black ice by the are: *A thin ice layer on a fresh or salt water body which appears dark in colour because of its transparency; *A mariner's term for a dreaded form of icing sometimes sufficiently heavy to capsize a small ship; *Another term for ice on rocks in the mountains known equally as verglas ( ). Formation On roads and pavements The Glossary of Meteorology includes the definition of black ice as "a thin sheet of ice, relatively dark in appearance, that may form when light rain or drizzle falls on a road surface that is at a temperature below ." Because it represents only a thin accumulation, black ice is highly transparent and thus difficult to see as compared with , frozen , or thicker ice layers. In addition, it often is interleaved with wet pavement, which is nearly identical in appearance. This condition makes driving, cycling or walking on affected surfaces extremely dangerous. with ( ) is effective down to temperatures of about . Other compounds such as or have been used for very cold temperatures since the of their solutions is lower. At low temperatures (below ), black ice can form on roadways when the moisture from automobile exhaust condenses on the road surface. Such conditions caused multiple accidents in when the temperatures dipped below for a prolonged period of time in mid-December 2008. Salt's ineffectiveness at at these temperatures compounds the problem. Black ice may form even when the is several degrees above the point of , if the air warms suddenly after a prolonged cold spell that has left the surface of the roadway well below the freezing point temperature. On December 1, 2013, heavy post-Thanksgiving weekend traffic encountered black ice on the westbound I-290 expressway in . A series of crashes resulted, involving three s and over 60 other vehicles. The ice formed suddenly on a long downward slope, surprising drivers coming over the crest of a hill, who could not see crashed vehicles ahead until it was too late to stop on the slick pavement. On bridges Bridges and es can be especially dangerous. Black ice forms first on bridges and overpasses because air can circulate both above and below the surface of the elevated roadway when the drops, causing the bridge pavement temperature to fall more rapidly. In the , road warning signs with the advisory Bridge May Be Icy indicate potentially dangerous roadways above bridge structures. Similar road signs exists throughout , but warnings sometimes appear without words to comply to bilingual requirements. The Canadian sign features a vehicle with skid marks and snow flakes. The same sign's official and undisclosed description is defined as "Pavement is slippery when wet". Additional signs may be attached with various different wording in Canadian provinces that do not have bilingual requirements: * Bridge Ices * Slippery When Wet * Road Ices * Slippery When Frosty * Icy Bridge Deck * Bridge Ices Before Road Case study in Minnesota seen from below in 2006}} The in Minneapolis, Minnesota, was well known for its black ice before it collapsed in 2007 into the Mississippi River. It had caused several s during its 40-year life. On December 19, 1985, the temperature reached . Cars crossing the bridge experienced black ice and there was a massive pile up of crashed vehicles on the bridge on the northbound side. In February and in December 1996, the bridge was identified as the single most treacherous cold-weather spot in the local freeway system, because of the almost frictionless thin layer of black ice that regularly formed when temperatures dropped below freezing. The bridge's proximity to contributed significantly to the icing problem and the site was noted for frequent spinouts and collisions. By January 1999, Mn/DOT began testing solutions and a mixture of magnesium chloride and a corn-processing byproduct to see whether either would reduce the black ice that appeared on the bridge during the winter months. In October 1999, the state embedded temperature-activated nozzles in the bridge deck to spray the bridge with solution to keep the area free of winter black ice. The system came into operation in 2000. On water }} When the temperature is below freezing and the wind is calm, such as under a high atmospheric pressure at night in the fall, a thin layer of ice will form over open water of a lake. If the depth of the body of water is large enough, its color is black and can be seen through the ice, thus the name black ice. Ice can also be formed by spray and water vapour freezing upon contact with a vessel's when temperature is low enough. Ice formed in this manner is known as . As the formation progress, the aboveboard weight of the vessel increases and may ultimately cause . Furthermore, rime ice may impede the correct functioning of important navigational instruments on board, such as or radio installations. Different strategies for the removal of such ice are employed: chipping away the ice or even using fire hoses in an attempt to remove the ice. In mountains Black ice is a great hazard for and . Cold weather is common at high altitudes, and black ice quickly forms on rock surfaces. Loss of traction is as sudden and unexpected as on a pavement or road, but can be fatal if the rock is in an exposed position with a drop below. An and are essential use in such circumstances as they will help to prevent a fall, and a rope will help to arrest a fall. References Category:Safety